Never Forgotten Just Remember
by karalover
Summary: 1st Fan fic! Story involving the characters of Avatar. Aang and Katara meet during the first day of school and become close but destiny splits them up. When they meet again will everything be the same?
1. The First and Last Day

**I don't own Avatar or anything. I am just writing for fun. **

The First and Last Day

Katara has just moved to Ember Island with her brother Sokka from the Southern Water Tribe. They are here to attend The Ember Academy. This school was the only one of its kind. It mixes teenagers from all nations and ages together. The academy is suppose to help unify the world and bring the nations together.

It was there first day of school. Katara's alarm clock went off, she took the water from her cup and water bent down on the alarm clock to shut it off. She turned around in her bed and got up. She slow walked to the bathroom and began getting ready.

She heard a door open then close. Then a loud

"BOOM" on the door.

Sokka moaned "Hurry up I gotta get ready to you know."

" Give me a minute!" Katara yelled.

" What ever " Sokka muttered as he walked back to his room.

After about 15 minutes they were walking to school. Sokka looked at his sister and asked if she was nervous.

Katara answered " A little".

He just laughed, " What's the worst that could happen".

They looked at each other and smirked. When they reached the school a massive amount of people were walking around and chatting. Katara instantly noticed two boys talking close to each other. She thought they were pretty cute but she didn't show her interest. They kept walking towards the academy's doors while she was trying not to look at the boys. As she passed the taller of the two she took mental notes in her head.

He was tall lean with dark brown eyes and a mischievous smile. She was instantly attracted to him. She over heard them talking and someone calling him "Jet".

When she passed them it was to late to look at the other boy because her and Sokka were already at the door.

Jet smirked and told his gang " I have a new fish on the hook and she is very pretty".

The entire gang laughed and asked if he will he ever changed.

Jet thought about it for a minute and smirked " Hell No".

Back in the office Katara and Sokka got there schedules and looked at them.

They both looked at each other's schedule with a questioning face.

Sokka turned back around to the secretary and said " There must be something wrong with are schedules cause we have all the same classes except one which is because my sister is a bender.

The secretary slightly chucked and said " No, honey the classes here mix people from all age groups and teach everyone the same thing".

She noticed that Sokka still looked confused. She looked around and whispered low so know one would hear her and Sokka nodded like he understood. He turned back to Katara and pulled her out of the office. She wiggled out of his grasp and asked Sokka " What did she say? ".

Sokka looked at her and said " the secretary told me that this is the first year that they enforced this teaching method and she thinks its stupid".

Katara looked bewildered at first and let out a moan of disapproval.

She thought being in almost all of her class with her brother was going to kill her.

As they made their way through school to the first class she happen to notice Jet close by.

She immediately blushed when they made eye contact. He started walking up to her when Sokka noticed them looking at each other. He swiftly shuffled in-between the two and just glared and Jet.

Jet smirked and glanced at Katara and said, " See you around".

That made Katara's day and the day itself just began. She thought about him and blushed knowing he was taking an interest in her.

Sokka just looked at her and with a deep tone he stated "No".

She raised her eyebrow and belted out " Its my life"

She turned around and walked towards their first class. When she got in the room she noticed a short boy with his head down exposing a thin layer of black hair on his head covering what looked like a blue arrow tattoo. He had a pair of jeans on with an orange and yellow t-shirt. An airbender, no way. She walked towards him and said "hi".

When he looked up she noticed that his eyes were the most unusually color. Grey? She thought to her self. His eyes were dull with almost no life in them at first. Then when his eyes met hers they transformed to a stormy grey and life sprang into his eyes. She giggled when this happened.

Aang realized how beautiful she was and she was just wearing a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt. He told himself! Stop come on you know the rules do you want to hurt her. No I will never do that.

He finally laughed and asked "What's so funny?"

She smiled " Nothing" she quickly said.

Sokka came running up and asked "Who are you?"

The boy stood up, bowed and said " My name is Aang" politely.

Katara elbowed her brother which made him grunt in pain.

She smiled and sat down next to Aang. They talked to each other until students filled the room.

There teacher Mrs. Pai came in and asked for everyone to stand up and introduced them self. They started with Aang.

He Said " Hi my name is Aang and if you haven't noticed I am an air bender and I am from the Southern Air temple. I am thirteen"

The Next person to introduce their self was Katara. She said " My name is Katara and I am from the Southern Water tribe. I am fourteen and love water"

After her brother and Suki went she took notice to the girl standing in front. Her eyes were milk white and she had a green t-shirt with shorts on. " Hi my name is Toph, and yes I am blind but, I can see through vibrations using earthbending. I am thirteen years old and from the Earth Kingdom. I am also the best earthbender in the world."

Katara couldn't believe the statement. Either could her brother. He was laughing to himself.

Toph turned her head in the direction of Sokka.

"Sokka was it? I wouldn't laugh."

She slammed her foot on the ground and tilted her head towards the window.

Everyone turned there head and looked at a massive boulder just hovering in the air. Toph clenched her fist making the boulder become small.

She looked at Sokka "If I ever suspect you disrespecting me again you will pay"

Sokka had a look of horror on his face and just nodded.

Mrs. Pai quickly yelled at Toph " No threats in my class Miss Bei Fong.

Katara and Aang both snickered at Sokka's sudden change in beliefs.

The next people went in order from their class. It went Jet, Haru, Zuko, Azula, Ty lee and Mai.

Both Jet and Haru are from the earth kingdom. They both looked directly at Katara when introducing themselves. Sokka also noticed and just glared at them.

After the introductions were done Mrs. Pai looked at all the students and said " You should all get to know everyone in this class because everyone here has every class together." All the classmates started to look around the classroom just to signify they understood the teacher.

That is when Katara really noticed the second boy she saw this morning. He was shorter than Jet but he was way more muscular. He also had dark brown eyes and a strong face but his hair was way longer than Jets.. She noticed he was talking to the Zuko kid with the scar on his face. She was wondering how that happened. Her thoughts were interrupted when the teacher said " Now lets go over the Lesson plan for the rest of the year".

Everyone started to listen until the bell rang for next period.

The next few classes flew by but Katara and Aang seemed to be getting along just fine. They were always laughing and Talking to each other. Everyone took notice especially Jet and Haru. They both thought Katara was hot and wanted her to them selves.

The bell rang and it was lunchtime. After everybody got their lunch they sat at a table. It was Sokka, Suki, Toph, Haru, Aang and Katara.

The group was talking about their upcoming classes and everyone's specific talent. Sokka talked about his boomerang, Suki talked about her being a warrior, Toph and Haru talked about earthbending. Katara and Aang both just said their bending abilities at the same and then continued with their own private conservation.

Katara and Aang were talking about the past year and how they got here. It was cut short when Jet came up to Katara.

He leaned close to her hear and whispered " Would you like to go on a date with me after school?"

Katara blushed and replied " N…. No I don't think my dad would like that."

Jet then asked, " Would your mom care? "

She looked shocked, She didn't say anything at all. She slowly grazed her necklace and looked down.

Jet instantly back off and apologized multiple times.

Katara exhaled and softly excused her self.

Sokka started yelling at Jet , while Aang went to find Katara. When he got out of the cafeteria he could hear her breathing. He walked over and sat down next to her. He didn't say anything at first because he was scared to make her feel worse. He final spoke up and asked " Do you want to talk about something?" and quickly stated "But if you don't want to talk about it I understand."

She looked at him and saw concern in his eyes. She took another deep breath and said "Jet asked about my mom"…

Aang just patiently waited for the rest.

"And"…

She saw Aang was looking directly into her eyes. He was about to say something but cut him of by saying

'My mother was killed when I was younger!"

Katara grabbed her blue necklace this time.

Aang instinctively knew it belonged to her mother and just held place his hand on her shoulder. She then placed her forehead on his shoulder and held back most the tears only letting a few escape.

She didn't even notice where she was until he whispered to her.

"I never knew my parents, they left me at the temple and never came back to see me".

Katara looked up slowly and saw confusion in his eyes; it went away as soon as they made eye contact. She didn't ask about it because she was to comsumed in her own thoughts.

He closed his eyes and said " You will always have memories. Cherish them and your mom will always be with you"

Katara looked at him with tears in her eyes still and asked "How?"

He softly smiled and stated " In your heart!"

She smiled and closed her eyes.

After she about a minute Aang stood up " Come on lets get back before lunch ends".

Katara nodded in agreement and they walked back to the lunchroom.

Jet slowly walked up to Katara and apologized again.

She said "Its ok you did nothing wrong it just made me think of the past."

She looked down and smiled a little remembering her mom. She looked towards Aang and that gave her the encouragement she needed.

They continued with their conservation throughout the day. When they were about to go Katara thanked Aang and said we are going to be great friends. Aang looked down and " Yeah we are"!

Katara didn't notice the guilty tone that it had. She heard Sokka yelling at her from the road. She had to go so she gave Aang a big hug and left.

* * *

><p>I have up to chapter 4 done. Will be posted soon.<p> 


	2. Gone

**I Own Nothing! **

Chapter 2- Gone

The next week flew by. Katara and Aang became almost impossible to separate. They talked in every class. Sokka kept Jet away from Katara and would not let him come within 5 feet of her. She didn't mind too much because she had Toph, Suki and Haru as friends. They all became very close.

The second week of school took a step in the wrong direction. Aang wasn't in school. The day went by very slowly and Katara was a little worried about him. She went through the day talking to all of her other friends, but she could not wait for tomorrow so she could see Aang.

Haru took full advantage of this opportunity. It started at lunch.

"Hey Katara, Why do you look so down?"

She looked at him with a small smile " Nothing it's just that Aang isn't here today if you haven't noticed."

She was tired of everyone asking her why she was not as happy as normal. Her best friend wasn't there how could she be completely herself.

"I understand, but there are more people here that care about you other then Aang. You know that right? I am one of those people."

Her smile increased in size and blushed a little. "I know and thank you! Hearing that actually helped me a little."

Haru then smiled " No problem, any time Katara."

They continued to eat and just let time go by. The bell rang and they all went to class. Katara counted the time until that final bell rang. She filed out of school right behind her brother.

Walking home Sokka looked at his sister asking, "So how are you and Haru doing?"

"What?" Katara yelled.

Looking nervous Sokka blurted out "You guys were talking a lot today."

Katara stopped walking and looked at him "Hold on I can talk to Haru, but not Jet? We are friends nothing more! He was talking to me because I missed Aang that's all."

Sokka gritted his teeth and inhaled deeply before replying " I don't trust Jet at all, Haru is nice and Oh. Aang is like a little kid. How can you like someone shorter than you and who is annoying?"

Katara dropped her jaw at her brother for being so stupid. "Just because I talk to someone doesn't mean I like him and you are annoying not Aang. He happens to be my best friend and we get along great unlike me and you."

She stomped off walking the rest of the way home by herself.

She woke up the next morning in a panic because of a horrible nightmare. She looked at the clock and remembered she was going to see Aang today. Katara immediately got ready and yelled to Sokka to hurry up.

He yelled back saying " We still have 20 minutes before we even leave."

She just scowled at his reply and sat in the kitchen. When Sokka finally arrived she grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out the house. Sokka yanked his arm away from Katara asking

"What's your Problem?"

" I don't have a problem" Katara said.

Sokka looked at her with a comical look on his face and said,

"Right!"

Katara groaned and started on her way to school. When she got there she scanned the halls searching for Aang but couldn't find him anywhere. She thought he might be in class already so she ran towards her first class.

Toph and Suki both walked to Sokka and asked what Katara was doing.

He told them " I don't know. She has been acting weird all morning."

Suki said " We better go make sure everything is ok".

Both Toph and Sokka nodded in agreement.

They found Katara in their first class with a worried look on her face.

Sokka asked " Katara what's wrong? Come on I'm worried stop lying to me!"

She didn't say anything for a couple of seconds and said

"I am worried about Aang. Why hasn't he been here?"

Both Sokka and Toph looked at each other and smiled.

Toph said " Katara he has not been in school for two days. You are just letting your paranoia get to you. Just because he is not here doesn't mean he is dead or anything."

Katara's eyes just widened now picturing Aang being dead or seriously hurt.

Sokka lightly pushed Toph saying "Nice job now she is thinking that."

Toph just sighed and walked to her seat. Sokka followed her lead and sat down in Aang's normal seat right next his sister. Suki then Suki sat in between Toph and Sokka.

The day went by so slowly for Katara again. She couldn't pay attention, all she could think about was Aang. Even Jet and Haru giving her their undivided attention didn't help the situation.

As soon as school was over Katara ran home. She found a letter waiting for her on the front door.

She read the letter

Dear Katara and Sokka,

I had to go back to the Southern Air temple. There are some problems I have to take care of. I might never see you guys again but I am hopeful. Take care. Remember I am not really gone as long as you remember.

Love Always,

Aang

When Katara read the letter she scooted in the house and went to her room. She could not believe he was gone just like that. She told herself she would remember him and one day he would return and she would see him again.

It took Katara about two weeks to get out of her slump. She was able to act normal after that but never really opened up to anyone else like she had Aang.

Katara never really forgot about Aang. She continued her life like a normal teenage girl. She started a relationship with Jet, which ended horribly. He ended up cheating on her and he had change from the person she had first met. She also went out with Haru for about a month, but she broke up with him before she left for college because she was not ready for a long distance relationship. She stayed single even after she graduated from the Academy.

Her and Sokka both had to go to College because they were royalty from the Southern Water Tribe. They found that Zuko, Toph, Suki, Ty lee and Mai were all going to the same college so she was excited for the new start.


	3. No Way

**I own Nothing **

Chapter 3 – No way

It has been almost 4 years since he has been around people his own age. Four years since he has been able to relax and be semi normal.

He went to orientation early and met the teacher. He talked to her and introduced him self.

"Hello my name is Aang." He then bowed towards the teacher.

"It is nice to meet you Avatar Aang, I am Professor Roda"

They started a small conversation and after they were done talking Aang went and sat down. He sat in the back corner of the class put his hood up and rested his head on the desk.

Katara was walking with Sokka, Suki and Toph looking for classroom 216 in the main building. Sokka was complaining about going to this orientation.

"Why do we even have to go?" he said.

Katara looked at him and said "To meet everybody and understand what we are getting into"

Sokka said 'Yeah Yeah whatever lets just get done fast so we can go eat".

Suki rolled her eyes and smiled, while both Toph and Katara walked faster to create distance between them and Sokka.

They finally made it to orientation and were the second people there. Katara looked at the figure sitting in the back corner with its head down. She didn't think anything of it and just introduced her self to the teacher.

"Hello my name is Katara and this is my brother Sokka."

"I am Toph Bei Fong"

"I am Professor Roda"

Sokka looked at teacher and asked about the boy sitting in the back of the classroom.

The teacher told him " He is also a freshman but he was home schooled."

The three students then went to sit in the front of the class. In a couple of minutes they saw some familiar faces walk into the room and also some new ones. The familiar faces included Zuko, Mai, Haru and Ty Lee.

The incoming people sat around Katara, Suki, Sokka and Toph. They all started talking about each others summer until Katara asked the one question that was on everybody's mind.

"Zuko what happened to your dad?"

Zuko smiled and said " The Avatar"

As soon as Aang heard Zuko say that he made sure to listen to the rest of the conversation.

Sokka said "What do you mean?"

Toph also said "Give us all the details you got."

Zuko said " I am not sure about everything but here is what I know. My father cannot bend anymore. I don't know how that happened but it did."

Him saying that stopped any questions that Sokka and Katara both looked like they were going to ask.

Zuko continued " My sister talked about how the Avatar was better then our father. Before he beat my father the Avatar ask him multiple times just to not wage war. He didn't listen to the Avatar so that was that."

"Wow" is all that came from Sokka's mouth.

"Where is Azula at anyways?" Katara ask looking around.

Zuko looked concern and said '" Well she said our father turned bright red and the Avatar turned bright blue. The colors took over their bodies and then our father fell to the ground taken over with the blue color. No one believed her so she went crazy and she was sent to a mental institution. Someone broke in and took her. "

Katara was the only one to do anything. She placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder and said "everything is going to be alright."

Zuko was looking down and said " I just worry. She is not in the right state of mind."

Then Toph interjected by saying " We all know Azula is probably one of the best fire benders around. Don't worry Zuko she can take care of herself".

Professor Roda stood up and said "Lets begin." The orientation was supposed to last about an was telling everybody that they should get to know each other. It's never bad to have too many friends. You will never know when you need them.

A student knocked on the door and gave the professor a slip of paper and then went to sit down. She looked up and said " Aang you are needed at the day care it is an emergency".

The minute Katara heard the name she looked around and saw who had answered. He was much taller but the hood he had blocked his face. He wore baggy clothes so she really couldn't tell anything about him. She wondered if that was the same Aang from high school. She was concentrating so hard but she had no idea.

Aang went to the front of the room received the paper from the professor, bowed and left.

The professor excused everybody early. As soon as everyone got out of class Katara said "Hey guys did you recognize that Aang kid at all?"

Everyone except Sokka and Toph said no. Sokka looked at his sister and said " I didn't recognize him, but that name sounds familiar. "

Toph said " His footsteps were not identifiable to me. They were a little heavier than an airbender's. "

She thought to her self while everyone else was talking. "It cannot be him its impossible. No way, Right?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 is being changed a little. Will be out by Thursday. Promise<p>

Maybe even Chapter 5 also.


End file.
